Kiss
by spreadyourwingsandflyaway
Summary: Some Darry, should we tell, should we not.
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY FOR YOU

TITLE:KISS

RATING:T

I DONT OWN DRACO ORE HARRY not the other caracters that pop up either (I HOPE I DID) THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.

THIS MEANS _"S_PEACH_"_

THIS MEANS -THOUGHTS-

THIS MEANS ._PARSELTHOUNGE._

* * *

><p>"Harry?" The blond was pressed up to the wall, his legs had a firm grip around Harrys hips, and hands in his hair. His lips was suddenly ravished by the ravens lips. All you could here was the sound of lips and Dracos moans and gasps filling the corridor.<p>

"Dray." The blond was blushing when the raven had pulled away. Draco was eying him, he knew he looked good. He had changed under the summer, his hair was longer it fell below his shoulders, his bangs was longer to and was hiding his lightning bolt. He was 5 inches longer than Draco now, and lets just say that qudditch was really paying of. He was proud to announce he now had a six pack, toned arm muscles and strong firm legs.

"I told you not to call me that" The blond pouted. sticking out his under lip and looking uttrly childish. Harry just chuckled and started to nibble his neck, on that special spot that always made Draco pleed.

Draco let put a girlish "eeeeep" when Harry attack his sensetive spot on his neck, he could feel harry smirk against his neck, "ahhhh... harryyyy... s-stop-it" the petite was moaning and groning against him now.

"I cant baby, you are just so... sexy, when you pout like that." Harry said as he cuddled darcos neck. "youre so beautiful... your skin is so soft." Harry said nipping Dracos skin. He looked deep into those silver eyes and sighed, hugging Draco til he relaxed.

Draco was petting Harrys hair as he was being cuddled. Draco inhaled harrys scent ashe closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "When i first saw you, i just had to admire you... y-youre amazing, you could have anyone you would want and your are so godhearted and brave,smart... and magnificent" draco pulled back to look into those green orbs, filled with love. "I-I... i love you harry james potter with my whole heart, i dont care what other people say, of you, of me or about us. I love you." draco finished with a bright smile on his face.

Harry was stunned, he was so happy. Tears was filling his eyes, but he restained him self. "I love you, I love you, i love you, and i would never chose anyone rather you, im crazy about you, im crazy for you. I cant see myself with anybody else, And thats that." Now Draco was actully crying. "do you really mean it?"He said trembling and sobbing slightly.

"Really." Harry said reassuringly.

Draco pressed their lips against each others in a quick kiss. His feet touched the ground, and took harrys hand in his.

"where are we going?" harry asked. sneaking his arm around the blonds waist posseively. Draco just smiled, and just melted into the touch.

"The great hall, thats where everybody is right?"with a nod as confirmination he continued."well... im hungry, and if you weren't so horny all the time i wouldn't be starving all the time" he heard Harry mumble something like "whose fault is that" Draco just gave him a glare, and Harry blushed a little and looked away "sorry hun" draco smiled knowingly."thats right, I want to tell everyone about us, i want them to know that youre taken."

"Dont think your the only one, ._i dont share.!_" he hissed at the end. Deaco shivered slightly at the hissing. they were walking threw the last staircase beside the big stopped just outside the hall and gave each other another quick kiss.

"Ready?"

"Ready" Draco said as he took Harrys hand in his, and pushed the doors open. They were met with loud noise for about 5 quick moments, before the whole hall became silent, even the proffessors were silent. Harry still had his arm around dracos waist, everybody in the hall started whispering, but when they were all doing it at the same time it became pretty loud.

"Are they together?"

"How cute!"

"Malfoy has hexed harry potter!" someone screamed.

"Is this a joke?"

"What did George and Fred do now" Groned ron while the Weasley twins stod up

"We diddnt-" Fred said

"- do any thing!" George said taking over

"WE SWEAR!" the shouted togheter.

"Guys" Harry said, they dident stop shouting. The Slythrins and The Gryffindors was shouting at eachother like crazy.

**"GUYS!" **He screamd, evrybody turned and looked at them.

"Im not under a spell, neither are Draco. Draco and i have been dating since second year, and we have been boyfriends since third year. And now in the beginning of our sixth year, I/we want all of to know that... if you ever ever ever touch Draco i will slit your** necks!" **Harry roared. To scared to do anything else, they just nodded their heads violently.

"Good, cary on" Harry said absently.

I turned to look at draco. With a simle."Are you happy, dray?"

I pouted a little at the nickname, but diddent say anything about it."Very much."

We looked into each others eyes, a pair of green and grey. We got closer and our lips smashed together in passionate _kiss._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Hello! this was my first one-shot. YAYXD. My other storys will have a higher rating, this was just a test shot. And im going to warn you that im really crappy at sex scencs:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:there is a sequel to kiss and its named epilouge. thats all byeXD**


End file.
